It is important in some instances to have a metal cutter which can cut at a location somewhat distant or remote from the handle portion of the cutter, that is, the cutting edges are located remote from the handles. With that arrangement, the cutting edges can be positioned at the very sight where the item to be cut is located.
Further, the cutter of this invention is arranged for cutting elongated objects, such as surgical pins and the like, and to do so in a shearing action and at the optimum location on the item to be cut, such as at the very base where the item protrudes from its support.
Still further, it is important in this invention to have a rotary cutter which is narrow in its extent at the position of the cutting edges themselves, and thus the cutter can be utilized for remote cutting and it can be positioned in narrow openings to the location of the item to be cut.
Also, the cutter of this invention operates in a shear cutting action, and the two cutting edges performing the shearing are held in close proximity to each other for accurate and precision cutting. Still further, the cutter is arranged to be highly leveraged in a mechanical advantage arrangement whereby the operator can maneuver handles of the cutter for easy cutting of metal objects.
Still further, the cutter of this invention is arranged so that the cutting edges can be readily and easily positioned on the item to be cut, and thus the cutting edges are initially set in a receptive position and are then maneuvered, such as by cutter handles, to where the cutting edges will perform the shearing action desired.
In this accomplishment, the item to be cut can be a fastener, such as a pin, screw, or the like, and it can protrude beyond its fastening functional length, but, nevertheless, the cutter of this invention will engage the protruding fastener and cut it at a base location relative to the body which is being held by the fastener.
This invention provides a rotary cutter constructed of telescoping tubular members which are arranged with cutting edges disposed at the remote end of the cutter. A workpiece can be engaged by the remote end of the cutter, and, upon cutting the workpiece, the cut portion is trapped in the tubular members for later removal.